


Through Pain comes Love

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: It was said that when you turn a certain age, fate will connect you with your soulmate.But for one Jung Taekwoon, his fate never reached him when it should have.





	Through Pain comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> I typed most of this on my phone, so if there's any mistakes...excuse it please :) 
> 
> Happy reading!

It was said that when you turn a certain age, fate will connect you with your soulmate. Be it you meeting them in person or by the exchange of words. It was also well known to everyone that when you connect with your soulmate, it’s not obvious that you have met them. It will only be by a strange coincidence, -a miracle if you will- that you realize what part of your life they play.

But for one Jung Taekwoon, his fate never reached him when it should have. His miracle never happened. While everybody around him was going about their lives with their newly found soulmate, he was left behind, wondering when his time will come. However for him, fate had decided that he would connect with his soulmate in an entirely different way to the others. A way that at first, was causing him much confusion…

It was when he was seventeen that he noticed he had some random bruises on his body. Bruises that he knew he never had before, and he had absolutely no clue as to how they got there. That was when it started. It wasn’t just bruises; there were paper cuts and random phantom pains here and there. He was confused and irritated at first but after a while of it happening, he got used to the fact that these bruises and cuts were appearing on him and eventually called himself ‘clumsy’ for not remembering how they appeared to begin with. He did not think of this as being his fate.

»»»

Somehow, when he got into training to be an idol, it got worse. It wasn’t just the usual bruises or cuts, and the pain wasn’t just something he could shake off this time. Every day after he finished dance practice, instead of feeling tired for himself, he felt like he was also lugging bricks behind him. He would trudge his way home, taking an extra ten minutes just to get there. Instead of finding something to eat first, he would straight away go to bed after a shower and he’d be out like a light. One day, when he was at practice, he had felt a sharp pain in his elbow. It was as if he had hit it on something but the thing was, he was nowhere near any items. Taekwoon was standing right in the middle of the room, with other people surrounding him. He had gasped out in pain and told his friend Wonshik about it, only for his friend to tell him that ‘he’s probably tired and needs to rest up’. He took the excuse and ran with it, because how else was he to explain the random pain.

When he was picked to be on MyDOL, he counted his lucky stars that Wonshik was coming with him. He didn’t know how much more of the randomness he could take without his friend there to distract him from it. They were on their way back to practice after taking a breather, when the worse pain he’d felt so far hit him. A scream escaped his lips as he stumbled forward, legs giving up on him. Wonshik was by his side in an instant, concern written all over his face.

“Taekwoon! What is it?!” his friend worriedly asked him.

“My ankle...it hurts,” he seethed, hand pointing to his left ankle. Wonshik went to inspect it as he tried to stay very still.

“Did you twist it or anything? It looks alright to me,” he said and Taekwoon could swear there was pain there.

“It doesn’t look broken, and there isn’t any swelling either...if it was sprained, it would hurt more if I moved it but it doesn’t does it?” he was about to answer but something stopped him. Some metres away from them, a door opened and out walked a couple of people from their MyDOL group, with another in between them as they transported him away.

“What happened?” Wonshik asked one of them as they walked pass.

“He twisted his ankle, but it’s just a sprain so it’s not so bad,” they answered and Wonshik could only nod while Taekwoon on the other hand, looked at said boy with curiosity. From what he could see, the boy had his left feet bare and off the ground, which meant that it was his left ankle that was sprained.

Could it be that Taekwoon felt this boy’s pain when he twisted it? But that doesn’t make sense. Why would he feel someone else’s pain? He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts as he watched them walk away. Though, no matter how much he tried, the thought wouldn’t leave him alone. The questions plagued him all the way to bed and even in his dreams.

When he told Wonshik his thoughts the next day, his friend looked at him puzzled. Even he had the same questions in his eyes. If his friend had no answers for him, what hope did he have to find it on his own?

»»»

The next few days for Taekwoon, was spent in despair. His mind was going a mile a minute, yet at the same time it was empty. He wasn’t sure what it was that he was thinking about, but the hazy thoughts were there and he couldn’t shake it.

“Have you found your soulmate yet?” he asked Wonshik one day, out of the blue and poor Wonshik nearly choked on his food.

“Why are you asking all of a sudden? We hardly talked about this before...” he looked up and his friend was giving him a look of confusion mixed with concern.

“I’m just wondering when I’ll meet mine is all,” he mumbled as he played around with his food.

“Have you thought that maybe you have met them? You just don’t know who it is yet??” Wonshik pushed him and he was left in thought. _Maybe he has met them? But who??_

“Maybe...but I’d like to know who they are, now. I don’t like this whole waiting thing...” and that was the end of that conversation.

As fate has it, his not so subtle wish was granted for him the next day. He woke up, feeling so much better than he had in a while. The hazy thoughts had disappeared and as he walked around, he noticed that the phantom pain in his ankle was also gone. That was the day he went to training with a big smile on his face. That was also the day that the boy with the sprained ankle came back fighting.

“Isn’t it strange?” Wonshik asked him in a hush voice.

“What is??” he asked as he stretched; eyes on his friend.

“You coming in here all smiles, while that Hakyeon hyung over there comes back all better...you guys aren’t secretly together or something are you??” and Taekwoon was quick to slap his friend.

“Stop talking rumours! We’re not together, we hardly know each other!”

“Ok, ok! Maybe it’s just coincidence, but something tells me there’s more to it than what we can see...” and darn it, Taekwoon felt it too. Something doesn’t sit right between him and Hakyeon and he can’t figure out what.

“Hey, do you think he’s my soulmate??” he blurted out and Wonshik looked at him with wide eyes.

“What are you talking about?” he was utterly confused as to where his friend got the idea from.

“Well, what if we’re soulmates but instead of meeting in person or through voice like it’s normally done, we were connected by pain...” Taekwoon tried to explain his thoughts out and when he said it out loud, it didn’t sound as sane as it did in his head.

“I didn’t take you for a sadist...through pain seriously?? I swear that brain of yours need to be cleaned out, it’s such a mess in there,” Wonshik waved the idea off but he was still curious to see if it was true.

“It’s not like it’s 100% confirmed. I mean it’s just my theory...there were too many accounts here alone that support it,” and from there, he listed the times when he felt pain or had cuts and bruises, the same time Hakyeon had them or had an accident. Wonshik listened to his friend in concentration as it seemed clear that the theory could turn out to be true.

“You know, there’s only one way to find out if this proves true. You need to do something to yourself with Hakyeon in the room to see if he reacts the same way you would when he’s in pain,” Wonshik explained like it was the easiest most common answer in the world.

“Punch me,” he said out of nowhere and Wonshik looked at him wide eyes.

“Say what now?!”

“Punch me, real hard, like on my shoulder or something. We’ll know for sure when he flinches or screams or whatever...” Taekwoon held the blankest facial expression ever and Wonshik found it hard to read what he was thinking at this very moment.

“You want to do this now?!” he whispered harshly but still Taekwoon held a blank expression.

“Better now than never…come on, just do it!” he egged his friend on. Wonshik hesitated, darting his eyes between his friend and Hakyeon. After some moments, Wonshik took a deep breath and steeled himself. But instead of punching him, he flicked his friend hard instead, right in the middle of his forehead.

Taekwoon, of course, didn’t see it coming, so he on instinct flinched. Both their eyes darted to the other side of the room, where they could hear an audible gasp and the murmurs of people asking questions. Hakyeon was sitting down on a bench, surrounded by a few people as he rubbed at his forehead and Taekwoon could hear him mutter an excuse about a headache. His eyes widened as he looked to his friend, who also held the same expression as he did. Wonshik lifted his hand and out of nowhere, he punched Taekwoon on the side of his arm and he got a glare in return.

They turned around and they could see Hakyeon hunched over, hand over the very spot where Wonshik had hit his friend. Even with his face slightly hidden, they could see that Hakyeon was in pain from it.  
So, the theory proved true. Taekwoon and Hakyeon were soulmates and they had connected long before they met in person. His fate had reached him after all, and his miracle was happening right in front of him. Now all he had to do was confront his soulmate.

»»»

It was a rare day off for the group, as they had all been told to rest up for the coming days. Taekwoon didn’t really have anything to do that day, so he decided to go to the dance studio and get some practice in. It was there that he noticed Hakyeon had the same idea as him and was already in the studio when he reached it. He was about to barge in, but he knew it would be too rude of him to do so and he also knew that in the back of his mind, he had to talk to Hakyeon anyways. Isn’t now a good time as any?

He knocked on the door and to his surprise, the music from inside stopped and Hakyeon called him in. He opened the door slowly, peeking in before he walked inside.

"Um...hi, Hakyeon right?" he greeted the shorter person. Hakyeon eyed him as he took a long swig of his water.

"Yeah, and you must be Taekwoon...Wonshik's friend," Taekwoon shuffled his feet awkwardly, his lack of words defeaning in the now silent room.

"Is there something you want to talk about or are you just going to stand there awkwardly??" Hakyeon teasingly asked him as he turned around to put his bottle away.

"Well, uh...there is something..." Taekwoon whispered as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "...but I don't know how to word it..."  
“Is this about your dancing skills?? Because I don’t think anyone in the world can help you with that…” Hakyeon joked with a small smile. Taekwoon pouted but it didn’t stay there for very long.

“Ithinkyou’remysoulmateandI’mscared,” he blurted out without a breath and Hakyeon stood frozen as he stared in surprise. Much like Taekwoon and Wonshik, Hakyeon had his suspicions as well and for him it was confirmed the day he had sprained his ankle. It became too obvious for him as he was being helped out of the room, when he noticed Taekwoon outside as Wonshik was checking his ankle out. But it didn’t lessen the shock when it was mentioned out loud.

“You don’t believe it do you…” he started, this time he whispered so quietly that Hakyeon almost missed it, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out again. “…I can prove it,” Hakyeon didn’t need any proof, he already knew for sure but even that didn’t bring him out of his shocked state. He watched as his newly found soulmate patted his pockets in search of something, eventually pulling out a swiss knife that he conveniently had in his possession. He then proceeded to flick the small knife out, it’s pointy end glistening and shining in the bright lights.

“Wait, what are you doing?!” Hakyeon forcefully brought himself out of his frozen state, in hopes of stopping Taekwoon from doing something stupid. The latter took a step forward so that he was standing right in front of Hakyeon.

He doesn’t quite know where he got the confidence; all he knew is that he needed to show Hakyeon what he just found to be true.

“I didn’t notice until recently but I connected with my soulmate many years ago. The only reason I didn’t notice was because me and him –we- were, are connected in a much different way to other people. We’re connected through pain and the only clue we were ever given were darn bruises and random cuts. I mean, how the hell are we supposed to know that it was our other half and not us?? I spent a better part of my days thinking I was the clumsy one…” he kept rambling on as he lifted his right hand, the knife in his left. Slowly but surely, his forefinger extended itself (the others folding in), the blade mere inches from his skin.

“Please don’t do that Taekwoon…” Hakyeon whispered to him but it was like he wasn’t listening. Without hesitation, he pressed the blade down and sliced straight across his finger. It wasn’t a big cut, just big enough to prove his point and hurtful enough that Hakyeon was the one to gasp out in pain. The blood seeped out and trailed down his finger as they both stared at it. Taekwoon was the first to look up as he dropped the knife and kicked it far away from them. He reached out and took a hold of Hakyeon’s right hand, lifting it so it’s in their line of view. Carefully and gently, he extended Hakyeon’s forefinger and just as they thought, there was a visible cut there, exactly the same like the one on his finger.

Hakyeon looked up and they both locked eyes. There was relief on Taekwoon’s part as he finally finds his soulmate, after all this time of wondering if he was never meant to have one. Unfortunately, he couldn’t read Hakyeon’s expression.

Hakyeon didn’t say anything, didn’t show any emotion or expression. The only thing he did was release his hand from Taekwoon’s light grip before he turned to walk away, missing the dejected look on his soulmate’s face. His heart told him another story; it was pounding, about to explode if he didn’t walk away to take a breather. His other half whole heartedly wanted to show him that they were fated as soulmates, but instead of doing something small like pinching or slapping himself, he decided to cut himself.

That in itself was a big feat in Hakyeon’s eyes. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a towel and some bandaids, turning around slowly to fix that cut of his. He took Taekwoon’s right hand and pulled him down to sit, immediately began to wipe the blood off, carefully and gently.

“Please don’t do that again,” he whispered, as phantom pains ran through his own finger.  
“You believe it now?” Taekwoon asked him as he watched his wound being cleaned.

“I always believed it…you just didn’t let me stop you,” was all he mumbled, the bandaid being placed on the wound. They stayed quiet for some time, the awkward silence gnawing at Hakyeon’s heart.

“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you. For going so far…” he looked at Taekwoon with soft eyes and with that, he shuffled backwards and laid down on the floor, his practice and the revelation tiring him out. Taekwoon looked at him, wondering how he was going to get along with his soulmate. But he figured they had a long time ahead of them to work all that out between themselves. So he did some shuffling himself and settled down next to Hakyeon. He turned to look and Hakyeon gave him a small smile, his hand reaching out and tangling itself with Taekwoon’s.

"Why are you so clumsy and keep getting yourself hurt?" Taekwoon had asked, eyes not leaving Hakyeon's.

"How are you so careful and not get yourself hurt?" Hakyeon asked in return and they both had a good laugh.

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, no words spoken, just facial expressions. The only small conversation they had was:

“What do you think we should do now?” Taekwoon had asked into the air.

“I was thinking of going for a shower-“ Hakyeon started and that earned a genuine laughed from his other half. He looked to his right and he knew he had misunderstood the question.

“Oh…I’m not quite sure yet, do we have to decide now?” Taekwoon looked at him with soft eyes and a small smile.

“I was thinking, even when we get super close, I want to make sure that we put this –being an idol- first. I see it in your eyes Hakyeon, you love doing this and I know how much It would hurt if you didn’t get as far as you dreamed. It would mean a lot if we could both make it, but no matter what happens, I know we’d still be together. So, we’ll only make it official when both or one of us makes it…” he could see a surprise look in Hakyeon’s eyes and he knows why. He’s never shown this side of him to anyone and for him to do it now; well it was another big feat.

“Wow Taekwoon, I didn’t take you for a sap…especially this early in our soulmate-ship…” Hakyeon teased him and Taekwoon blushes bright red. His hand reached out to cup Taekwoon’s cheek and his thumb softly caressed it.

“It’s so comforting for someone to think about me like that, but I’m confident that you’ll make it through this with me, so we’ll be together until the end ok?”

“Okay,”


End file.
